The Developmental Core (Core B) will support and develop the next-generation of HIV/AIDS researchers at the UR. The Core will administer the CFAR's pilot grant program, conduct mentoring and career development of young investigators, and provide seminars and scientific symposia that create an outstanding scientific and intellectual environment for HIV/AIDS research at the UR. The Core will use its pilot program to support young faculty and to also promote overall CFAR objectives, including the establishment of new multidisciplinary collaborations and the promotion of innovative studies that support the mission of the CFAR's Scientific Working Groups (SWGs) and leverage unique institutional assets. During our funding cycle as a Developmental CFAR (D-CFAR), this Core has funded 26 pilot awards in an aggregate amount of $641,606, which have yielded a 10:1 return on investment in terms of new grant awards. Its pilot and mentoring programs have also had a profound impact on the career development of young HIV/AIDS researchers. This has included 2 KL2 awards from the UR CTSI; 2 awards from the national Creative New Ideas in HIV Research (CNIHR) program (out of only 22 total awards made between 2010 and 2012); 4 CFAR supplement awards in 2011 (including 1 of only 2 nanotech supplements awarded nationally); and the academic promotion of 6 young faculty members. Three Aims are proposed. Aim 1 will stimulate new research on HIV/AIDS by funding pilot awards targeted to: young faculty members; innovative studies with potential for high impact; and multidisciplinary collaborations that span different departments and schools, including projects that leverage unique institutional assets. Aim 2 will provide comprehensive, structured mentoring support for the early career development of young faculty, and a grant pre-review service intended to enhance the quality of extramural grant applications from new investigators. Finally, Aim 3 will create an outstanding intellectual and scientific environment for HIV/AIDS researchers, by supporting seminars, symposia, and a range of training courses and workshops.